


"Watch me"

by A n o n y m o u s Rei (rainingashonFlorence)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Derek, M/M, Scott calls is baby girl Erica, Sheriff!Stiles, agnst, il titolo in onore di Charles 'Trip' Tucker III
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainingashonFlorence/pseuds/A%20n%20o%20n%20y%20m%20o%20u%20s%20Rei
Summary: "Lo vede crescere, cresce con lui, in un appartamento a Quantico tra le lezioni e le colazioni della domenica mattina, le chiamate di John tre volte a settimana e le vacanze a Beacon Hills dove Melissa prepara sempre troppo cibo costringendoli a tornare indietro con troppi avanzi che riempiono il frigo per settimane."





	"Watch me"

**Author's Note:**

> Questa cosa è tutta colpa della 4x22 di ENT perchè ho iniziato a piangere a metà della 4x21 e ho finito con l'ultima puntata, quindi mi sollevo da qualsiasi responsabilità.  
> Il titolo è preso da una frase che uno dei protagonisti ripete un trilione di volte in una stagione. (watch me darlin', just one more time)

 

 

 

[(da ascoltare durante la lettura)](https://youtu.be/kz9UBfXmXsM)

 

 

Lo vede crescere,  _cresce con lui_ , in un appartamento a Quantico tra le lezioni e le colazioni della domenica mattina, le chiamate di John tre volte a settimana e le vacanze a Beacon Hills dove Melissa prepara sempre troppo cibo costringendoli a tornare indietro con troppi avanzi che riempiono il frigo per settimane.  
   
Lo vede diventare un uomo mentre sistema le ultime cose dentro le scatole e le chiude con lo scotch marrone,  _il cassetto a destra tesoro_ , e gli occhi lucidi. Lo guarda dal suo nuovo punto, con la giacca di pelle e le mani che gli tremano appena. Ha trent’anni e li avrà per sempre.  
Consegna le chiavi al portinaio,  _seconda porta a destra, quello al terzo piano Stiles_ , e sbatte il portone dietro di sé, prima di salire in macchina e non guardarsi indietro nemmeno per un attimo.  
   
Lo vede arrivare in Montana, troppe scatole tra le braccia e la camicia di flanella, di quando andava ancora al liceo, addosso e il distintivo di nuovo Sceriffo dentro la tasca dei jeans.  
Abita in una villa che confina con il bosco e Scott finisce per andare a trovarlo una volta a settimana.  
La stazione di polizia è troppo familiare e, al contempo, nuova che gli vede trattenere il respiro per pochi secondi prima di espirare e presentarsi a tutti i nuovi colleghi. Stiles dimentica la metà dei nomi dopo che si sono presentati ma fa finta che non sia successo.  
   
Lo vede raggiungere i trenta e poi i quaranta, la casa sempre vuota e vede Lydia che gli si avvicina e lo bacia prima di venir allontanata gentilmente e  _non è ancora il momento_. Vede la ragazza, ormai donna, tentare di ribattere prima di essere zittita da un cenno di assenso.  
Lo vede portare i fiori sulla tomba della madre, quelle sporadiche volte che è lui a tornare a casa e non suo padre ad andare a trovarlo, e parlare al vuoto, a volte per pochi minuti e a volte per ore.  
   
Lo vede quando ha cinquant'anni, una birra in mano, un portico vuoto e le pareti piene di foto che rappresentano una famiglia alla quale sente di non appartenere più.  
In camera, di fianco al letto matrimoniale sempre sfatto solo sul lato destro, c’è una foto di loro due durante la festa di compleanno di Isaac. Stiles gli da la buona notte prima di spegnere la luce e addormentarsi.  
Lui si trova sempre nello stesso posto, con i suoi soliti trent’anni e gli occhi lucidi.  
   
Lo vede mentre indossa ancora la sua felpa e legge classici che ha sempre trovato troppo pallosi mentre il gatto,  _Zod,_  si raggomitola contro il suo piede.  
Vorrebbe chiedergli, se potesse farlo, se ha trovato la copia a volumi di Spiderwick. Ricorda le ore infinite passate tra un mercatino e l’altro, tra mille siti internet che non gli davano mai quello che voleva.   _Devono essere blu Der, non rosse._  
   
   
Lo vede la penultima volta mentre rincorre Erica, sessantacinque anni e i capelli bianchi, i soliti troppi nei su tutto il volto e le labbra a cuore appena screpolate.  
“Vorrei aver conosciuto lo zio” gli sussurra la bambina, prima di addentare un biscotto. La stanza cala nel silenzio, gli occhi di Scott si allargano appena e Isaac fissa il nulla.  
“Lo avrei voluto anch’io tesoro” gli risponde Stiles prima di baciargli la fronte “Ti avrebbe adorato di sicuro” le sorride prima di addentare anche lui un biscotto.  
   
Lo rivede, e questa volta sa che sarà  _per sempre,_ e hanno di nuovo venticinque e ventidue anni, sdraiati sullo stesso letto di Quantico, di troppi anni prima, che si sorridono mentre il sole gli accarezza la pelle.  
“Ehi  _Derek”_  
 _“_ Ciao  _Stiles,_ bentornato a casa _”_ mormora lui in risposta, prima di baciarlo. [  
](https://youtu.be/kz9UBfXmXsM)

**Author's Note:**

> So la cosa è iniziata con Julè che mi passa la lista di st e mi dice:"prima o poi li veremo tutti" e poi Netflix carica tutto a bott e sboom buona estate. che poi ne abbiamo finita solo una serie ed è già agosto è un particolare irrilevante.  
> la cosa è stata pretty traumatica e mia madre è stata lì a rompere le palle perchè non piangi per i film in cui tutti piangono ma piangi adesso? Ah donna cosa ne vuoi capire tu di queste cose.   
> E siccome non posso scrivere nulla sulla 4x22 allora ho preso il prompt della Jonathan Archer/Charles "Trip" Tucker e l'ho girato verso i miei altri bimbi.  
> Dovresi studiare eh. Ma si sa come funziona l'ispirazione lol  
> non è betata, quindi qualsiasi errore/commento che volete fareo rencsione o mp!  
> Buon pomeriggio,  
> Rei


End file.
